Smooth Criminal
by LightShadowsh
Summary: he was so innocent and pure. but everything changed. He'll get his revenge. He'll kill him and get his revenge. everything will start right now and it will end now. BryanKai, TalaRei.
1. Prologue

Yatta! I am soooo happy. I'm going to submit a new story ^____^

I know I should update first, but I couldn't hold myself. I sooo wanted to submit this. Hope you like it.

888888

**Chapter Prologue…**

_Who in this life wasn't born innocent?_

_As innocent as a child_

_But this life change us_

_And we were proven that innocence is a short lived thing_

_**Russia 2007 9:15 pm.**_

"Rei son. It's dinner time"

"ok uncle. One minute" Rei said still watching the house across him from the window

"Rei my boy. You've watched that boy for two weeks. Don't you think it's enough?"

Rei nodded and went to eat his dinner

"uncle?"

"mmm?"

"what's the story of that boy? Since I came here to Russia before two weeks, and it's obvious that he's a thief. Why is he still here? Didn't anyone call police?" Rei asked and his uncle sighed

"I've been living in here for a looong time Rei. This boy was an innocent little one. But suddenly, a fire was set in his home and he lost his parents. He was forced to grow up alone. We all know that he only steal rich people and he never hurt poor or weak people"

Rei nodded "I'd like to talk to him onc-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!" his uncle shouted, then took a deep breath "yes he IS a good person in the inside, but you don't wanna have ANY contact with him. He can kill you with one strike, and he wouldn't care if he did"

88888888888888

His sharp lilac eyes looked at his own motorcycle, then looked at the helmet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'today… is the day' he thought and opened his eyes and looked at his own house. Everything wasn't the same from that day. That fated day. He saw it. The fire, and his father who was trying to find a way out through the fire. His mother was carrying him.

He was scared. His eyes wide as he looked at the big fire surrounding the place. His mother had tears in her eyes then looked at her husband

"what are we going to do?"

His father grimaced and looked at the fire "Voltaire. He did it" he looked at his son with worried eyes "one life saved better that none"

"him!" his mother hugged him tight as she spoke "save him. Please!" she begged her husband who took the boy from her arms and kissed him

"you gotta live for us!"

"PAPA!"

"we love you honey!" his mother said gently and his father nodded

"Bryan! Closed your eyes"

The young boy obeyed and closed it. He didn't dare to open it afraid to see what'll happen. The air was hot, and it was hard to breath. He heard something sounding like a glass breaking. A very great pain echoed his body. Then, everything was black.

"Voltaire" he said in a strong tone. Voltaire. It was the only information he got before his parents die and found himself in a hospital. He studied the man and he was disappointed to know that Voltaire has no son or relatives. He didn't want to kill him. He wanted to show him real pain.

"yes. The real pain of losing someone you love. Someone that cares for you the same way you do. But I guess… I guess I'll have to do it…" he looked at his hand "with this hand, I'll let you suffer what my parents suffered. Then, I'll get rid of your worthless soul"

He rode his motorcycle and smirked "let's do it" he wore his helmet and moved

_Destiny separated us_

_The most loved people it stole from us_

_And with the fire of pain it burned us_

_But we had nothing to do_

_We had changed now_

_What we would lose more?_

_We had to be strong so we don't break_

_What do we have to fear for!_

He stopped in front of a big mansion. "there" he looked at the mansion "inside, he lives. And he will die"

88888888

To tell the truth, I'm not sure about this story. Keep on or stop? Tell me your opinion PLEASE!!!

See you later. I'll try do update something else ^___^ bye!


	2. eyes

Phew! Finally the next chapter… damn my teaching practical training. I'm forced by the college to go to an intermediate school and teach English and I really wanted to make this sooner, but time was really hard to find.

**Beywriter**, **Lirin Sama**, **Rapunzelle**, **Elves of the Moon**, **Setokai**, **3merald princ3ss**, **Alexia Hiwatari**, **X-rated-Romance** and **black angel falling** are the guys who asked me to continue the story… and here I'm continuing it ^^

8888888888

Smooth Criminal….. CHAPTER 1

Thanks to his tight black outfit, Bryan succeeded in slipping between the guards in the garden at the middle of the night and now he was inside.

The mansion was big. Big to the point that you can get lost inside it. Slowly and carefully, he moved searching for Voltaire's room. He wanted to wait for him in his room so there'll be no one to help Voltaire or save him. Then his eyes widened when he heard a voice.

'damn' he thought and opened a door which happened to be a bathroom's door. He quickly got in to hide and watched from there as two beautiful maids walked

"I didn't see you today at all Maki. Is the young master ok?" one of them asked

"no!" Maki replied "he has a fever." her voice had a sad tone "and Voltaire-sama cares nothing for his grandson"

Bryan eyes narrowed 'grandson?' then he smirked 'very well. That makes things easier'

He moved to where he assumed Voltaire's _grandson_'s room. "she walked from there" he mumbled as he walked down the hall until he reached a single door "what? One door after all this walking?" but he shrugged it and opened it

Inside, he realized that this door was the entrance to another small wing in the mansion. He found a bathroom in his right and a bedroom in front of him. Clearly, someone was laying in there sleeping. He took a deep breath and came close to see the boy. And he smirked when he saw him

A boy, nearly sixteen years old with dual hair color and blushed cheek from the fever he was suffering. His face held pain expression and he was breathing heavily. Although he wore a white jacket, the boy was still shivering. But what attracted Bryan to the boy was the extreme beauty. He extended his hand to touch the boy's cheek but was surprised when crimson eyes opened widely

"w-who's there?" the boy said with scared voice. Before he could say anything else, Bryan covered his mouth

"not a word. I'll ask and you answer with a nod or shaking your head. Got it?" the boy whimpered and he said more firmly "_got it_?" the boy nodded and Bryan smirked "great! Now…" he licked his dry lips "are you Hiwatari's grandson?" the boy nodded and Bryan smirked more "good. Look! I'm going to remove my hand." Before he continue, he took his pistol and aimed it to the boy's neck "if you made any sound, you're dead" the boy nodded again and he removed his hand

"what-"

"_I said no sound_" he whispered firmly. "now! I don't care what's your name. nor if you want it or no, but you're coming with me. You'll be my bite to get Voltaire. Besides, you're quite beautiful." He chuckled "I may play with you a little" the boy whimpered and he frowned "this is the last time I say no sound. The next there'll be no head" the boy nodded with tears on his cheeks

"good. Now come" he said and started to drag the boy toward the door "quietly" he added and took the boy out of the wing.

He wanted to leave that place. He wanted Voltaire to _discover _that his grandson was gone. He wanted him to suffer… to think that there's hope before he loose both hope and the boy.

"what are you doing? Young master!" a maid cried when she saw Bryan holding Kai with a pistol "let him be!"

Bryan aimed the pistol to Kai's head "one sound and he's dead"

"leave him alone! He has a fever" the maid said in a bleeding tone "he never hurts anyone"

Bryan scoffed "say these things to someone who cares" he dragged Kai with him outside and the maid screamed making all the guards gather around him

"heh! Piece of cake" Bryan said smirking. He carried Kai on his shoulder and ran knowing that they'll not dare to shoot him as long as Kai was with him. When he reached his motorcycle, one guard came trying to prevent Bryan from leaving.

Bryan smirked "heh!" he aimed the pistol at the guard and shot. The boy cried in surprise and fear and Bryan whispered in his ear "hold on to me. We're moving" the boy cried in alarm when the motorcycle moved in an incredible speed and held to Bryan tightly and whimpered while Bryan kept the smirk on his face as he drove home.

88888888888

Rei was drinking some tea then heard his cats start to meow "what's wrong?" the cats kept on meowing and he heard something "he's back" he whispered and ran to the window to look at him. He gasped when he saw Bryan dragging a boy with him "what is this for the love of god!"

Rei's eyes widened in horror when he saw the rough way Bryan was dragging the boy, who –judging by his clothes- was a rich one.

"stop struggling" Bryan ordered as he pulled the boy's hair and dragged him to the door. One hand holding the boy's hair, the other using the key to open the door "get in" he pushed the boy inside and got in before closing the door

"Blanco!" Bryan called and a big dog came barking, Bryan ruffled the dog's fur "here boy. I'll get you some food" he moved to the kitchen to fill Blanco's plate, when he got back the boy was laying on the floor breathing heavily, he looked worse than before. "come here" he carried him with one hand, dropping him on his shoulder.

Bryan could feel the boy's hand clutching the back of his shirt as he carried him to his room, he dropped him on the bed and the boy whimpered

"what's your name kid?"

"what do you want from me?"

"**don't fucking answer my question with another!**" Bryan shouted and the boy curled to himself. But Bryan didn't care "now! Your name?"

"Kai"

"Kai?" Bryan chuckled "that doesn't sound like a name of Voltaire's grandson. That's pretty normal. Heh. And I thought you're name would be Dimitry, Konstantin or Alexander"

"Alexander was my father's name"

"I DIDN'T ASK!" he glared, but the boy acted as if he didn't see the glare "you don't look like Voltaire, you know? You look more…" he stared at Kai's body "tender…" he reached his hand and inserted it under Kai's shirt and started to massage his chest and stomach ignoring the shivering boy "…and soft" he looked at the boy's blushed face, His eyes were wide in horror.

Bryan smirked and kissed Kai's lips "and more beautiful"

Kai gasped when Bryan moved his hand from under his shirt to his blue pant. Tears started to gather in his eyes as he shook his head

"what?" Bryan smirked "you don't like it?" he took a hold of Kai's trouser and boxer and started to slowly remove them causing the boy to sob "say that you don't like it. I'm not going to stop until you say so"

"I- I don't"

"you don't? you don't what?"

"I don't like it. Please take your hand off" he begged and Bryan closed his eyes

"don't worry" he removed his hand "I won't take your innocence. Not now at least." He stood up "you look tired. Take some rest" he walked toward the door and called his dog "watch him" he ordered Blanco and left the room to lay down on the sofa.

"heh! I can't wait till the old man knows that his grandson disappeared" his cell phone rang "what?" he answered with a sharp tone

_"what? Is that a way to talk to me Kuznetsov?"_

"I talk to anyone anyway I want Ivanov"

_"fine! I have some secret information I need you to look at. I'm coming to visit. Where's your home exactly?"_

"Ivanov, lets meet at the bridge"

_"where's your house. Not asking again"_

Bryan sighed "near the old factory. That better be good. I don't let anyone know my place"

_"ok. I'll be there soon"_

88888888

"what a weird day. Eh spotty?" Rei spoke to one of his cats which meowed in response. He carried spotty and left the home to get some night air "it's a very dark night" he mumbled then he closed his eyes "I wonder….. who's that boy. What's his relation with him?" he looked at Bryan's home and heard his dog barking "I hate that dog"

"hey!"

"ah?" he turned to see a red haired guy on a motorcycle. His eyes widened when he saw that he was wearing an officer outfit "are- are you a police officer?"

"what does it look like?" the guy chuckled. "hey kid, here lives Bryan Kuznetsov. Am I right?"

He nodded

The guy licked his dry lips "can you tell me where exactly he lives"

He pointed toward Bryan's house "why? Did he do something?" he asked trying to play stupid, but looks like the officer didn't buy it

"you look smart kid. What's your name?" he said

"not supposed to tell"

The guy laughed "very well. See you soon, kitty boy" he moved toward Bryan's home, but before he knocks he turned to Rei "by the way. The name's Tala" he knocked

"Rei!" Rei said and Tala nodded. Their attention was turned to the door that Bryan opened. Quickly, Rei got inside his own home to avoid contacting with Bryan "I am curious, but in the same time… afraid"

"Rei son. Time to sleep"

"yes uncle" he went to his room and looked at the window. His uncle always forbid him to open the window afraid that Bryan might do something to his nephew. He sighed and looked at his cats "you know. Tomorrow my uncle will be late in work. Maybe I should pay a _visit_ and know who's the new friend. and who's that kid. Will you come with me?"

Most of the cats were already in the basket ready to sleep. He smiled and closed the light. "good night"

8888888888

"Ivanov!" Bryan said with an angry tone "until now I didn't get the main idea. What do you want?"

"first, it's officer Ivanov to you. second, I gave you some serious information about that old Voltaire. We tried our best to get him, but seems that he always makes everything looks perfect. Look at the papers. Lots of cases were related to him. He kills and others pay the prize. He sell expired medicines, people die and we can't do anything because there's no evident. That old bastard knows how to do things and he knows that he has his men to cover his back." Tala said angrily.

Bryan looked at him with cold eyes "you still didn't tell me. What do you want from me?"

" I want you to get him Kuznetsov. I know it's illegal to ask a criminal's help, but you're the only one who can do that. You're the one who can get inside the mansion and brings the evident." He looked at Bryan's eyes "this way- this way we'll arrest him. He'll end up in prison and you'll be free from yourself. Because then. Your revenge will be taken"

Bryan stared at him for a second. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Then, a chuckled escaped his lips making Tala look at him with a questioning eye. The chuckles soon turned to loud laughter.

"HAHAHA!" he took a breath "you really think that'd be my revenge?" he asked in a mocking tone. "You really think that my revenge would end with Voltaire rotting in a cell?" he frowned "then you don't know me Ivanov. This wont fill my hunger of revenge. It won't fill my thirst of blood. I want to see him suffer"

Tala looked at him not believing what he was saying. Hearing Bryan continue

"I'll help you Ivanov. I'll help you to prove that he's guilty JUST to let people know that Voltaire isn't the great angel they think about." He looked at the closed door to his room "as for my revenge! Heh!" he smiled cruelly "I already know how to take my revenge"

"what are you thinking Kuznetsov?" Tala asked feeling something bad

"none of your business" Bryan snapped "what I think and do is MY business" he walked toward the main door and opened it "I agreed to help you to prove the crimes he does. That's all you need to know"

Tala looked at him then at the opened door "Bryan! Please!"

"it's Kuznetsov to you Ivanov" he heard Tala sigh but didn't allow him to speak as he made it clear that he wants Tala to leave when e said "goodnight officer"

Tala nodded and walked toward the door, he looked at Bryan with sad eyes " you've changed Bry! You've changed so much" Bryan didn't answer. Tala took a deep breath "very well. Goodnight Kuznetsov" he left.

Bryan closed the door and groaned "**the bastard! Thinks I will let Voltaire rot in a cell in peace?" **he ran to his room where Blanco was sitting on the bed with Kai who was running his fingers through the dog's fur. The boy looked up when Bryan came in and let a cry of shock and pain when Bryan pulled his hair and threw him on the floor

"**Voltaire is not going to die in a cell. He'll suffer. Do you understand?" **he shouted at the boy who's eyes were wide in horror. He was crawling back in fear looking at space.

Bryan dashed at the boy and held him by his collar. "you are going to die and Voltaire will live the rest of his life in guilt. Do you get it?"

Blanco started barking loudly and tried to pull Bryan away from Kai who was trying to get away from Bryan's hold. Bryan growled "**what is it Blanco**?"

The dog barked still trying to let Bryan let go of the boy. Here, Bryan noticed.

The boy scared eyes were wide with horror placed on him, but he was not looking at him. Never at him. It was as if he was looking at space. Here Bryan let go and the boy crawled away crashing to the desk that was behind him as if he didn't see that desk. And Bryan knew it.

'the kid cannot see?' he thought 'Voltaire's grandson is…….blind?'

8888888888

Ok. That's chapter 1. Hope you don't think it was bad. Please review and tell me your opinion. If it's good or no. if you have any ideas, it will be welcomed.

See you later.

Take care of yourselves.


	3. past

Yes, I'm alive not dead…. Just my life wasn't really great. So I couldn't have the heart to write, cuz I know that it'll be like shit if I wrote while my mind is focusing on something else ^^

Anyway… before I start, I'll ask the usual question. How are you all? Hope everyone is doing great.

Now with the reviews: **(I appreciate these people and respect them so very much. It's very helpful to write your opinion, even if it was negative)**

**Mashy-Gaara4life****: **thank you so much for both of the reviews. Here's the next chapter ^^ hope you like it my friend.

**SAFA'A**: I was really happy you read one of my stories, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it as much as you liked the last one

**Sweetylulu**: *hug* awww! Thank you very much. Your words are so nice and it mede me really happy. And you're right, my habit is annoying. I myself hate it sometimes.

**Taijiya Mizu**: I left it in a cliff hanger cuz my brain stopped at that moment, sorry ^^; thank you for the review

**Kiki Ling**: here's an update. Sorry it's late. I'm so sorry.

**Tenshi of Freedom**: awww! Don't hate Bryan. Sorry for the late update and thank you very much for the review

**Black angel falling**: *hug* thank you for the sweet review. It's so nice of you. hope you like this chapter

**Kit572**: thank you *glomp*

**Golden-issa123**: thank you. hope you like this chapter.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: your ideas are amazing, and I thank you so very much for the time you took to write them.. I may use them in later chapters, like when Bryan is used to Kai. thank you very much

**Rapunzelle**: hey my friend, how are you? I'm so happy you liked the story, hope you like this chapter too *hug*

**Elemental Gypsy**: I'm so happy you think my story is cute… sorry for the late update. Hope you like it.

**Sasukechika**: thank you so very much! I'm so glad you loved it. it made me very happy ^^

**Miako6**: so happy you liked my story. Thank you very much for the review. And I'm so sorry for the late update

**X-Rated-Romance**: *hug* your review made me really very happy. Thank you very much. You don't know how much it helps to read words like the ones you wrote *hug*

**Rejiita**: thank you! hope you like the chapter

**XXFlamingPhoenixXX**: thank you very much *hug* I'm really very sorry for the late update. Thing weren't great in my life, hope you love this chapter as much as you loved that last one

Thank you everybody! I really REALLY appreciate your words and reviews. It helps a lot. I swear, I'm not feeling well, and I didn't want to write, but I couldn't. great people shouldn't be ignored and you are great!

Hope you enjoy the chapter

000000000000000000000

Maki swallowed nervously before knocking on the decorated door of the office. She was scared, but she had to do it. it's been two days and Voltaire didn't know about the disappearance of his grandson.

"what is it?"

She opened the door.

Never in her life she felt such fear. She was so scared to the point that she was shivering

"s-sir"

"what is it?" he asked again, his patience running short

"it- it's"

Before she even say anything, she burst to tears

"**get a hold of yourself woman**"

"the young master is kidnapped" she said with tearstained face

The only sound they could hear was the sound of Maki's fear sobs. She was scared of Voltaire's reaction, scared for what will happen to her, scared if he'll punish her, but what scared her most was the safety of the young master. She was scared for him.

Suddenly, the sound of papers being turned and some scratching was heard. When she raised her head to see him, she found him already back to his work

"Voltaire-sama?"

"Talk to Boris about it. he'll handle everything"

"Voltaire-sama! Your grandson is out there in the hand of a merciless criminal. He's blind and who knows what'll happen-"

"SHUT UP" Voltaire shouted "don't interfere with things that has no business with you. your duty is to take care of him when he's here" he took a deep breath "well, since he's not here, go home. You are in a vacation until he comes back.. if he came back"

Her eyes widened. Did he not care about his grandson? The little master was as pure as an angel. He never deserved that.

"sir I want to"

"you're dismissed"

She glared at Voltaire before she runs out of the office crying. Reaching Kai's room, she threw herself on his bed

"Kai-sama" she sobbed "please! Please be ok!"

……………………………

"good morning uncle" Rei said smiling picking up some bowls and a spoon to give the cats their food

"morning son" his uncle replayed "Rei, I'll feed your cats, you shouldn't be late for school"

Rei nodded "thank you." he grabbed his bag "bye uncle! Bye spotty"

The cat mewed as Rei ran out of the house. The moment he closed the door, his smile disappear as he heard that dog bark happily.. that meant only one thing

"he's here" Rei mumbled and looked at the house's window to see the lilac haired guy playing with the big dog and ruffling it's fur.

"sometimes, he looks like a normal guy" then he remembered the slate haired guy "I don't see that boy." He tried to look if he can see him, "ah! The school, I'm going to be late" he ran quickly that he didn't see that motorcycle that was going to crash him

"hey! Watch out!"

Rei's knee buckled under him and found himself on the floor with shocked wide eyes

"what the hell were you thinking?" the officer left his motorcycle and went to Rei's side. "oh! It's you!"

Rei looked at him, his eyes still wide from the shock "ah?"

The officer took off his helmet to reveal the red hear and the smiling face of the blue eyed officer "it's me. officer Ivanov. Tala."

Rei's smile returned back "ah! It's you!"

"you were in a hurry. You didn't even look at the street. Gee just how old are you?"

"sorry! I was going to school"

Tala handed Rei the helmet "wear this, I'll give you a ride"

"thank you very much" he wore the helmet and followed Tala to the motorcycle

"officer Ivanov?"

"call me Tala"

"anyway. Are you and Kuznetsov friends?"

"why are you asking this question?" Tala said smiling

"you didn't arrest him"

Tala chuckled "I don't have anything against him. So I can't arrest him"

"oh!"

"we're here" he stopped and took the helmet from Rei "take care of yourself and stay out of trouble kid"

"thank you" Rei walked to the school

"Reeeiiii!" Maria called him "who was that officer?"

"just a friend" he replied

"ok! Let's get in"

…………………………………………..

Bryan was drinking some soda while watching T.V

"that's stupid. It's been three days and there's nothing about the old man's grandson. Not in T.V news, not in newspapers nothing. Doesn't he know that his grandson is kidnapped?"

He looked at the door, the boy didn't move from there. From the day he found that the kid was blind, he left the boy in that room, never went to talk to him, nor did the boy leave the room.

Bryan smiled in amusement. He was testing the boy, and till now the boy was amazing him. Three days without leaving that damn room. Three days without food. Hell, without water even. He shook his head

"he needs to stay alive, no matter how stubborn he is"

He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and walked to the room.

Kai was still sleeping, he wondered if he was sleep due to the lack of energy or if it was something else. He walked to the boy and shook him

In an instant, the boy opened his eye and sat up in shock "who is it?"

Kai found something pressed gently to his lips "drink… slowly"

Kai drank some until he felt satisfied "thank you" he mumbled

"are you hungry?" Bryan asked and frowned when Kai nodded "I'll not feed you now, wait for a little while till I go buy something. Kai nodded again. "something else?"

Bryan's voice was harsh, he spoke with a very hard tone, but that didn't stop Kai from asking

"can I- can I take a shower? I smell"

Bryan glared "and what the hell are you going to wear? Don't expect me to buy you something cuz I'm not."

"….."

He sighed "fine, you can go take the shower. I'll give you some clothes that are small for me."

Kai nodded and followed Bryan to the bathroom by hearing the footsteps.

While Kai was in the bathroom, Bryan took some clothes "I was going to get rid of these. Oh well, I guess I'll keep them for a while"

Sometime later, Bryan, Kai and Blanco were in the kitchen eating lunch

"do you know why are you here?"

"because you want to kill me?"

Bryan laughed "clever, aren't we?" he smirked "and why do I want to kill you?"

Kai looked down "I dunno, you said… you said you want him to suffer"

"exactly!" Bryan said "I want him to search for you until he finds you. then… bang! You're dead and he'll live the rest of his life suffering"

There was a moment of silent, and Blanco decided to break it by barking and liking Bryan's palm asking for more food

"alright Blanco. One sec" he said and went to grab some food for Blanco while the dog was playfully rubbing it's head into Kai's palm

"you know" Bryan started "sometimes, I blame myself for the way I treat you. I mean… these are your last days. You are supposed to live them happily, But I don't care. You lived all your life happily, it doesn't hurt to get some pain. At least, you could know that there's something called pain exist."

"it existed the moment my father died" Kai mumbled, suddenly found himself slapped

"**DON'T**!" Bryan said angrily "don't try to say that you lived a painful life. you are the last person who should say that" he snapped. Kai kept quiet

"how did you lose your sight? or were you born blind?" Bryan asked, frowning at the gloomy look Kai had 'hn, thinks that looking pathetic is gonna make me let him go?' he wondered

"I-" Kai tried to find a good answer "I don't think that I want to talk about it. it's bad enough to remember th-" he cried in shock and pain as his hair was pulled

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT SHIT IT WAS. WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING YOU ANSWER!**"

"let- let go!"

Bryan threw Kai on the floor "looks like I was mistaken when I tried to treat you nicely, you need to be punished" he dragged Kai by his hair to the room and started kicking the boy until he grew tired

"this time it's simple, next time will be far worse. So **you better listen to what I say**" he panted

Kai curled into a ball and nodded, he wished he was back in the mansion with Maki taking care of him, playing with him and reads him some books until he fell asleep. He remembered how when she was happy, she didn't tell him that she was. She'd come to his room and gently grab his palm to let him touch her face. She always said that he can see. She even endured the pain of working a whole month without getting paid just because she asked Voltaire to let Kai have the operation.

Kai was pulled out of his thoughts when his hair was pulled again

"I asked you a question! How did you lose your sight?" Bryan looked at Kai's eyes, watching his expression as it turned gloomy and sad

"I lost it 7 years ago, the day…." He couldn't. he couldn't continue. God it was so painful.

A painful tug on his hair reminded him of the man that demanded the answer. He didn't see it, but he felt the frown that was on the other guy's face.

Bryan watched a tear slid down Kai's cheek before he continue "the day I watched my grandfather rape my mother"

It was it. a comment that made Bryan freeze in his place. Didn't speak, didn't let go of the boys hair. He didn't move at all… for a moment, Bryan was frozen. Didn't feel, didn't see, didn't hear anything, He stood there shocked

Suddenly, he felt something, no, it wasn't only one. Lots of complicated feelings that attacked his heart and he couldn't name a single one of them.

He looked at Kai in sadness to see a confused face that was tearstained. He sympathized the boy and let go of his hair. Quietly, without any word, he left the room with shocked confused eyes. Not aware himself, that the tears that stained the boys face, was his own tears.

8888888888888888888888

I don't know why, but for some reasons, I don't like this chapter ^^;

I hope this chapter was long enough to make it for the late update. I really feel bad for being so late. I never meant to ignore you, but really things weren't fine there with me. I hope you forgive me.

Reviews will be appreciated, ideas will be gladly accepted, flames are welcomed with considerate mind. So don't get afraid or shy to write something ^^

Until next time, please take care of yourselves.

And happy Eid if there was any Muslim reads my story ^^


	4. salt

Hello everyone, how are you doing? Hope you're doing great!

Sorry for the late update. But I was dealing with college (10 subjects each semester isn't fun) and then came my sister's wedding. But now I have time to update more.

Special thanks to:

**Rapunzelle**, **Beywriter**, **Sweetychan**, **Alexa Hiwatari**, **golden-izza123**, **Mashy-Gaara4Life**, **Miako6**, **Elves of the Moon**, **BurningWhiteTwilight**, **Taijiya Mizu**, **Kiki Ling**, **Destiny Kitty**, **FallUnworthy**, **Blackstars **and **Safa'a**

Thanks guys… you're the best. I hope you like this chapter too as well

…..

Tala entered his office and started on the files. "Voltaire Hiwatari" he mumbled and rubbed is eyes "how? How can we do that? How can we arrest you?"

"hey!" he heard someone and looked up to see a cup of coffee. Gratefully he accepted it "if you keep thinking hard that way, you will have a headache" the blond said

"then, what should we do Spencer? We just can't get him"

" what we need is a plan." The blond told him "and you already started it by talking to that guy"

"Bryan is unpredictable." Tala answered "he may do things that we will pay for"

"it's ok" Spencer answered "I'll be by your side."

"hey! Thanks man"

…

_"the day… I watched my grandfather rape my mother"_

God! There was nothing that could describe Bryan's feelings. Those complicated feelings of hate, pity, the urge to help and the urge to kill… all of them at the same moment. He experienced his parents death, hunger, thirst, homelessness and poorness. But… will that be the same as seeing your own mother getting raped by your very grandfather? Will you be able to handle her screams and cries to stop? Bryan didn't think he could.

"BLANCO!" he called and looked at the dog that ran to him. The dog whimpered and licked Bryan's left cheek. Bryan was confused. He was crying? But, when?

"How? Blanco" he said looking at the dog "how did this happen? Why do I feel this? It hurt. My heart hurt."

The dog whimpered and licked Bryan's hand making Bryan smile sadly and ruffle the god's fur. "Let's go. I need a little walk" he didn't put the dog on a leash. He never did anyway. Just opened the door and left with Blanco

…

Maki got out of the cab and knocked. She was asked to inform Boris about Kai's disappearance. Although she didn't like, nor trust this man, she had no other choice.

The door was opened and a maid appeared in front of her "hi! Can I help you?"

Maki cleared her throat "please! Can I see Mr. Boris?"

The maid blinked "who should I inform him?"

"I'm someone Voltaire sent" she said and heard the other maid gasp

"please come in"

And she did. She walked inside looking around. It was a big house. Not as big as Voltaire's mansion, but it was big. But it was no surprise. Boris was Voltaire's right hand and Kai's special tutor. He was paid for all that, and Voltaire was generous to his loyal servants if they did as he said. Not to forget that Boris and Voltaire know each other well.

"I hate this community" she mumbled

"Excuse me?" the maid asked

"No.. Nothing"

They reached a room and the maid asked her to sit while she go and inform Boris about her. With a nod, the maid left.

Some minutes passed then the man with purple hair got in, she stood in respect.

"I recognize you." He said "you're the woman that takes care of Kai"

"yes sir"

"why are you here?" he asked "I didn't come to teach the boy because I'm on a vacation"

She nodded "yes sir, I'm aware of that"

"what do you want then?"

She swallowed "sir. The young master was kidnapped, and Master Voltaire ordered me to inform you. He said to let you handle the matter"

Boris's eyes narrowed trying to get what he said "kidnapped?"

"yes sir" she was trying to stop the tear that was threatening to fall.

"fine. I'll take care of it" he said and picked up the phone

"sir. What will you do?"

"what does it look like? I'm calling the police"

…..

Rei was already finished with his homework. He looked at his cats "let's go" he whispered to them and walked outside the house his cats following him.

He saw Bryan leave a moment ago. Smiling, he knocked. Excited to see who was this kid that Bryan got.

An uncertain voice answered "w-who is it?"

"I'm a neighbor" Rei answered still smiling

"umm.. Bryan isn't here."

"hehe… I know. I came for you"

Inside, Kai was scared if he should open the door. If he did, Bryan will be mad. Then again, maybe this neighbor can help. Touching the door searching for the handle, he found that the door was locked "I can't open the door. It's locked" he said

"ok. I'll climb the window" Rei said "it's high, but it's nothing I can't handle. Will you open it?"

Kai walked slowly touching the walls, he heard knocking. Moving toward the sound, he found the window. Looks like this neighbor was knocking on the window in order to get his attention. It was hard at the beginning, but he managed to open the window.

Rei jumped through the window and heard Kai scream. He looked to find one of his cat was rubbing its own body against Kai's leg

"relax, it's just a cat" Rei said "why didn't you open the window quickly?"

"sorry" Kai answered sitting down slowly and gently touching the cat. He smiled "it's small"

Rei stared at Kai for a moment "you can't see" when Kai shook his head Rei inhaled "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

A smile found its way to Kai's lips as the cat started to play with him

"that's Yuki" Rei said. Then he took Kai's hand making him touch the others cats "this is Yami. He's black and his eyes are yellow. And this is kuro. He's black, but he's smaller, and his left ear is white and his eyes are green"

Kai laughed softly as the cats started mewing. Then he felt the boy guide his hand to a face

"and this is Rei" Rei said allowing Kai to move his hand to touch his face.

"Rei" Kai repeated then smiled "you have sharp eyes"

"and you have crimson eyes" Rei said smiling "what's your name?"

"Kai" he was smiling "my name is Kai"

….

Bryan closed his eyes listening to the birds. He was sitting under a tree in a garden. He opened his eyes when he felt Blanco lick his face; he looked at the dog that tilted its head worried about its master.

"what do I do Blanco?" he asked "I don't know what should I do. It hurt. Whenever I think about it it hurt.

The dog whimpered

"but I can't let him go!" right now, he didn't know if he was talking to the dog or to himself "I can't… ah.. I can't just stop here. Yet I don't want to hurt the boy." He ran his hand through his hair "his eyes says that he suffered a lot. I shouldn't make him suffer more."

The dog barked

"but what about me? I lived this stupid life for this moment. Now that I had it, I can't let it go" he sighed feeling Blanco licking his hand "you know?"

"arff"

"Maybe we should go home" he ruffled the dog's fur "come on boy"

He started walking with Blanco beside him. However, his eyes widened when he heard some noise coming from his own house.

"what?" he murmured to himself and ran to his house, quickly opened the door and Blanco ran inside scaring all the cats out. However, the cats weren't the only scared creatures there. Once Bryan got in, Rei and Kai froze in horror

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Bryan shouted

Kai shivered and Rei hugged him and gulped then answered "through…. Through the window" he was shivering too… he remembered his uncle _'he could kill you'_

"I opened the door" Kai said bravely, trying to get the attention away from his new friend.

Bryan glared, even if Kai couldn't see it. He grabbed Rei by his hair, ignoring his cries of pain and threw him out "stray cats has no place here… NEVER COME BACK" he shouted and Rei nodded shivering and ran to his home. Without noticing, he was crying. Even though he knew he should've listened to his uncle, Rei wiped his tears… he wasn't regretting anything.

….

"COME HERE!" Bryan dragged Kai's arm roughly and pushed him in his room "did I allow you to let anyone here? DID I?"

Kai's hand came to cover his head, still it didn't protect his hair from being pulled

"answer the fucking question" Bryan hissed and Kai gasped in pain when the grip tightened

"no" he answered "I'm sorry"

That seemed to satisfy Bryan somewhat. He sighed and let go of Kai's hair "never do that again when I'm not home. You get it?" there was silence "YOU GET IT?"

"y-yes"

Bryan nodded and walked out of the room. Once Bryan was out, Blanco whimpered and licked Kai's cheek

"I'm ok, Blanco" Kai said petting the dog's fur.

A minute later, Bryan was inside. He smiled when he saw Blanco and Kai together like that

"I brought you some soup" he said and placed the bowl on the small table beside the bed "Blanco boy, your food is in the kitchen"

Blanco barked and left.

"I brought you some chicken soup" Bryan repeated looking at Kai

"thanks" Kai said and felt a spoon on his lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth and let the soup in. his grimaced at the taste, but didn't complain. After another two sips, he decided to risk and ask "sir… the soup-"

"what about it?" his voice rough

Kai was scared now, he cursed himself for opening his mouth to complain, but he just did "n-nothing… it's just that-" he cleared his throat "there's no salt"

"eh?" Bryan looked puzzled and tasted some. He pulled his tongue out in disgust "it tastes like rotten shit"

Kai swallowed his laugh at the comment

Bryan noticed, he smiled "I'll bring some salt" he stood up as Kai nodded, then he walked to the door "oh… and the name's Bryan"

Kai smiled "thank you… Bryan"

…

Ok… sorry guys the chapter isn't long, I'll try to make it longer next time..

I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think… your ideas are welcomed and the same goes with your criticism and flaming. I'll respect them

Take care of yourselves.


End file.
